Penelope Rosemont
Penelope Rosemont (born 1942) is a surrealist American poet and artist. Life Rosemont was born in Chicago, Illinois, and attended Lake Forest College. She has been a painter, photographer, collagist (having invented a number of surrealist collage methods including the "landscapade" and "insect music" which cut-out shapes are placed on the background of a musical score.) and writer, and "graphic designer for [Arsenal/Surrealist Subversions] and other publications," Her painting The Night Time is the Right Time "was selected by the Chicago Jazz Institute for the 2000 Chicago Jazz Festival t-shirt". Rosemont is the editor of Surrealist Women: An international anthology (University of Texas, 1998) and The Story of Mary Maclane, and other writings by Mary Maclane. In 1983 she and her husband Franklin Rosemont became directors of Charles H. Kerr & Company, a publisher of books on history and radical history in Chicago Recognition The Alternatives in Publication Task Force of the Social Responsibilities Round Table of the American Library Association awarded the Rosemonts and Carlos Cortez the 2001 Jackie Eubanks Memorial Award "recognizing outstanding achievement in promoting the acquisition and use of alternative materials in libraries." Publications Poetry *''Athanor''. Chicago: Black Swan Press, 1970. *''Beware of the Ice, and other poems''. Chicago: Surrealist Editions, 1992. *''The Collective Window: An Exquisite Corpse poem'' (with Franklin Rosemont). Chicago: Black Swan Press, 1993. Non-fiction *''Surrealist Experiences: 1001 dawns and 221 midnights'' (essays). Chicago: Black Swan Press, 2000. *''Dreams & Everyday Life : André Breton, surrealism, the IWW, Rebel Worker, Students for a Democratic Society and the Seven Cities of Cibola in Chicago, Paris & London: A 1960s notebook'' (memoir). Chicago: Charles H. Kerr, 2008. *''Lost worlds, forgotten futures, undreamed ecstasies : some thoughts on the relationship of surrealism to the Mayan millennium & to each his own pluriverse''. Chicago: Charles H. Kerr, 2012. *''Insect Music: Surrealism, alchemy, and the image'' (art). Red Door Studios, 2012. Edited *''The Forecast is Hot!: Tracts & other collective declarations of the Surrealist movement in the United States, 1966-1976'' (edited with Franklin Rosemont and Paul Garon). Chicago: Black Swan Press, 1997. *Mary MacLane, The Story of Mary MacLane, and other writings. Chicago: Charles H. Kerr, 1997. *''Surrealist Women: An international anthology''. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 1998. *Foreword to Clarence Darrow, Crime & Criminals: Address to the prisoners in the Cook County Jail, and other writings on crime & punishment. Chicago: Charles H. Kerr, 2000.Crime & Criminals: Address to the prisoners in the Cook County Jail & Other writings on crime & punishment (paperback), Amazon.com. Web, June 16, 2013. *''Armitage Avenue Transcendentalists: Chicago stories by Nelson Algren, Studs Terkel, Carlos Cortez, Gale Ahrens & lots more'' (edited with Janina Ciezadlo). Chicago: Charles H. Kerr, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographic information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Penelope Rosemont, WorldCat, OCLC, Web, June 16 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Prose *Psychopathology of Work at Void Mirror *"The Arsenal Explodes," New York Review of Books. ;Audio / video *Penelope Rosemont at YouTube ;About *Penelope Rosemont interview at Never the Same *A Magical Moment - review of Dreams and Everyday Life. *[http://www.innovative-fiction-magazine.com/2011/06/surrealist-women-by-penelope-rosemont.html Review of Surrealist Women: An international anthology] at Innovative Fiction ;Etc. * Franklin and Penelope Rosemont collection of IWW Publications at Newberry Library Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:American artists Category:Industrial Workers of the World Category:American publishers (people) Category:Women Surrealists Category:American surrealist artists Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets